


Flower Crowns

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [35]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi makes the terrible mistake of walking in on Makoto making the twins flower crowns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crowns

4-4-15

Prompt: Flower Crowns

Pairing: KisuMako

Rating: G

 

               Kisumi had no idea what to expect when he arrived at the Tachibana house with Hayato in tow one day after swim practice, but he was not prepared for what he found. The Tachibana’s living room was filled with scattered flowers, some mangled and some perfect, while Makoto sat in the very middle of the floor with one of the twins in his lap. Evidently he didn’t hear Kisumi and Hayato come in, because he continued braiding his sister’s hair and twining it with carnations.

 

               “Hayato-kun!” Ren screamed, launching himself at his friend. Kisumi chuckled and dodged out of the way, ruffling the hair at the very crown of Ren’s head so he wouldn’t dislodge the flower crown he was wearing. “Onii-chan, you have to make Hayato-kun and Kisumi-nii flower crowns too!”

 

               “Onii-chan isn’t done with my hair yet!” Ran protested, jerking so much in Makoto’s lap that he lost his grip on her hair and the braid came undone.

 

               “Ran!” Makoto scolded, looking forlornly at his ruined work. Kisumi chuckled and came to sit across from him.

 

               “Would you mind if I did your hair, Ran-chan?” Kisumi asked. Ran considered him for a moment, then nodded slowly.

 

               “Only if you do it better than Onii-chan,” she told him.

 

               “Well, I don’t know if I’m _that_ good, but I’ll do my best,” he promised as the little girl climbed into his lap. “After all, a princess as beautiful as you deserves nothing les.” He looked over his head to see Makoto blushing at him. “You don’t mind doing Hayato’s, do you Makoto?” he asked. Makoto blushed harder and looked at Kisumi’s brother.

 

               “I would love to,” he said. Hayato’s face lit up and he rushed over to Makoto. Kisumi hummed and picked up a brush and a daisy.

 

 

 

               Makoto watched as Kisumi brushed his little sister’s hair with a heartbreaking gentleness, trying desperately to ignore the way his chest swelled at the sight. Ever since the twins had befriended Hayato Kisumi had become a regular visitor in their house, but Makoto still wasn’t used to it. He didn’t think he could ever become accustomed to glancing up and seeing that soft pink hair, or those laughing purple eyes.

 

               Makoto swallowed hard and wove another stem into Hayato’s crown. Kisumi was just being a good big brother. He was Makoto’s friend, nothing more. Makoto told himself the same things over and over each time the Shigino brothers visited, and each time he found he had to start all over again. He tried to turn his entire focus onto Hayato and drown out the thoughts of the boy’s older brother sitting just a few feet away.

 

               He worked much longer on Hayato’s crown than he had on Ren’s, trying to distract himself for as long as possible. As he wove in the last flower, however, he had no choice but to place it gallantly on the boy’s head and rejoin the rest of the room. Makoto looked up and his heart stopped entirely.

 

               Kisumi was smiling down at Ren, a yellow flower tucked just behind his ear and his face lit up in the light streaming from the window.

 

               He was beautiful.

 

               Kisumi turned and looked at Makoto, and the light, happy expression on his face softened into something Makoto would almost dare to call tender. He whispered something to Ran, who giggled and jumped up, grabbing her brother and Hayato by the hands and bolting from the room. Kisumi scooted a little closer to Makoto and picked up a stray flower. He tucked it gently, so very gently, into Makoto’s hair. He let his hand linger, settling on the curve of Makoto’s neck.

 

               “There,” he whispered. “Now you’re even more beautiful than your sister.” Makoto’s face flooded with heat, but he found he couldn’t look anywhere but at Kisumi.

 

               _You’re the beautiful one,_ he thought. Kisumi smiled and shook his head.

 

               “Have you looked in a mirror lately, Makoto?” he breathed. Makoto blushed even harder, realizing he had just said that out loud. Kisumi didn’t give him a chance to dwell on his embarrassment, however, but used the hand on his neck to draw him closer. Makoto’s eyes fell closed, and their lips met, gentle, slow, and so very sweet.

 

               “Kisumi,” he whispered against soft lips.

 

               “Go out with me,” Kisumi whispered back. Makoto nodded in response, leaning in to kiss him more deeply.

 

               A chorus of giggles broke out from the door to the kitchen, but Makoto ignored them in favor of pulling Kisumi even closer. Kisumi, as it turned out, agreed with that plan wholeheartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my dark and twisted mind on [Tumblr](http://notsucasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
